


Wake up, it's four a.m

by skizzle_hyunmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Cute, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT, M/M, University AU, cereals, jeongin mentioned, my first post, seungjin - Freeform, seungmin can't sleep, soft, stray kids fluff, they share an apartment, woojin is a senior, woojin is soft for seungmin, woomin, wooseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skizzle_hyunmin/pseuds/skizzle_hyunmin
Summary: Seungmin needs some company at 4 a.mIs that so much to ask for?





	Wake up, it's four a.m

"Hey," Seungmin shakes Woojin's shoulder lightly as he rolls off the bed, sleep evident in his eyes.  
Woojin's eyes flutter open, and as soon as he sees Seungmin he gives him a groggy smile. "Hey, Seungmin."  
Seungmin's takes in Woojin's exhausted form and grimaces, guilt evident in his eyes for waking the overworked college senior. 

Woojin, now wide awake, gingerly lifts himself off the bed and reaches out to Seungmin. "What's wrong, Seung? Is something bothering you?" Seungmin vehemently shakes his head and turns away again. "I was just wondering if you'd like to, you know, eat some cereal with me?" The uncertainty in his voice and the sadness in his eyes worries Woojin quite a bit. 

"What's the time?" Woojin groans as he reaches across the bed to grab his phone from his bedside table. "Four a.m, Seungmin?!" Woojin exclaims as he stares at the time displayed on the phone.  
Seungmin leans over to take a look for himself and sure enough, the time reads 4:15 a.m.  
Seungmin takes one look at Woojin's deadpanned face and starts to panic. "I'm sorry, Woojin! Maybe I shouldn't have woken you up, I just wanted some company, that's all," he exclaimed.

On hearing this Woojin softens. "Seung, it's okay. You don't actually need a reason to wake me up. You can talk to me whenever." He smiles lightly at the boy. "Is something bothering you though? Are you not getting sleep? Are you feeling stressed?"  
Hearing the barrage of questions, a light giggle leaves Seungmin despite everything.  
"Not exactly, Woojin. I just felt like we haven't spent much time together. We always have consecutive classes so we never get to meet during the day and you come home so late in the night that I don't get to see you till the morning." 

Woojin sighs hearing this. "I'm sorry, Seung, but you know that-"  
"No!" Seungmin exclaims. "No?" Woojin asks with a smile gracing his lips.  
Seungmin blushes red. "I'm not trying to blame you or our schedules. It just so happens that we aren't able to coordinate, which sucks, but I sometimes just want to take time out of my day to spend it with you. I know you're tired, I am too. I just want to be with you though." 

Woojin grabs Seungmin's hand and hoists him up from the bed. "Then we have no time to waste. What's it going to be, Seung? Wheat flakes or cinnamon toast crunch?" Seungmin wrinkles his nose at the first suggestion.  
"Hey," He whines. "We eat wheatflakes every day and you only bring out the cinnamon toast crunch when Jeongin is over. I know you're partial," Seungmin glares at his boyfriend.  
Woojin just chuckles and ruffles Seungmin's hair while walking past.  
"Cinnamon toast crunch it is. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am new to writing on the archiveofourown platform so I hope this story is a fun read for you all! I've never written fanfiction for stray kids before and as well as I understand that the ship I've gone for first is a rather unconventional one, I still think Wooseung deserves some love!  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
